


free pass

by Dananickerson82



Series: Glee Drabbles [14]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82
Summary: What happens when Tina needs to help Puck work on a dance move. Set during BIOTA
Series: Glee Drabbles [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693
Kudos: 3





	free pass

** Puck and Tina **

“Let’s switch things up,” Brittany suggested before they began rehearsals for their Alcohol Awareness Week assembly. “I always dance with Mike, let’s just dance with who we want. Finn, who do you wanna dance with?”

“Can I dance with you?” he asked.

“Sure, Lauren?”

“I’ll dance with Artie,” She said. Artie nodded in agreement, he certainly didn’t mind her curves up on him.

“Puck?”

“I’ll take Tina,” he replied. Tina met his eyes and smirked up at him.

“Works for me,” Tina agreed. The rest of them paired up and set off on the choreography that Brittany and Mike came up with for ‘Blame it on the Alcohol’. Puck was very openly enjoying his moves with Tina. He always thought she had a hot bod, but was with Artie, and then Mike. He didn’t feel right snaking either guy – he learned his lesson with Quinn and Finn. But right now, Tina was free game for him to rub all up on and she certainly wasn’t holding back. Her ass was rubbing him in all the right places. Puck seemed to be at least half hard the entire rehearsal. They began to go over individual dances and each couple at a time. Puck volunteered to go first.

“I’m just confused on one part,” Puck said.

“Why don’t we go over it in that classroom next door while everyone keeps going in here,” Tina suggested, dragging Puck off before they could get an answer. Puck willingly followed, kind of confused, but enjoying the take charge attitude she was showing. “I think we’ve been teasing each other too much today, time to pay up.”

“For reals?” Puck asked, needing her to say yes before he continued.

“Yeah, I want that dick all up in me,” Tina agreed. “God knows I’ve been rubbing up against it all rehearsal.”

“Chang?”

“We each have our free pass,” she shrugged, pulling him close by his belt loops, and stretching up on her tip toes to kiss him. Puck had covered his consent bases and leaned down to kiss her back. He thanked Yeshiva that they were still in soft and easily removable rehearsal clothes. Puck was able to let his hands roam her impossibly soft skin and supple curves. She grabbed a handful of his ass and pulled him closer to her. Puck was equally shocked and turned on at her forwardness. Not many girls were like this, touching all up on him. Even Santana, who enjoyed taking charge, wasn’t really for touching him.

“Damn, Asian, if I knew you were like this, I’d have stolen you away from Chang months ago,” Puck groaned.

“Oh, you’ve no idea,” she teased. “Now I want these pants off and your dick inside me, soon.”

“Yes ma’am,” he agreed. She managed to undo the button and zip before he knew it, her small hands stroking up and down his impressive length. Not to be put at a disadvantage, Puck pushed her sweatpants down over her ass and grabbed some of her ass at the same time.

Puck was pleasantly surprised to find out how wet she was when he delved down the front of her black panties. “God, you’re so wet for me,” he moaned, nipping at her neck. “Condom?”

“I’m covered,” Tina replied. “And I do more than just pray that I don’t get pregnant.” Puck groaned and tested the waters. She was more than ready for him – which was ideal, seeing as they didn’t have too much time. Puck helped Tina chuck her panties before positioning her on the teacher’s desk and lining them up.

“Fuck that’s so hot,” he grunted as he thrust into the hilt. Tina let out a choked moan. Puck took this as a good sign and began a strong, deep pace. Tina was pressing against him, one hand pulling his Mohawk down so she could kiss him, and the other grabbing his ass, pulling him close. He was already half in love with her with the way she liked to get down. He would for sure scoop her up if she and Chang ever split. They could have so much fun together.

Her moans were getting louder, especially as he gets his one hand up her shirt, playing with the most ample bosom he’s played with for a long time – and they weren’t fake. His thrusts sped up – they didn’t have long before one of their friends come looking for them. Tina didn’t seem to mind their fast pace, as it was the thrill of their situation spurning her on.

“You’re gonna cum on my dick,” Puck murmured in her ear before biting down on it firmly. Tina let out a loud moan. “Gonna get us caught.” He yanked on her hair, hard enough to pull her head back and choke off a moan. He leaned over and kissed her and toyed with her clit, urging her to cum with him. It didn’t take long to reach that crest, with their mouths fused in a fierce kiss; their sounds of release were stifled, but no less satisfying.

“We are so doing this again,” Tina sighed.


End file.
